Subject 342 (Story)
Stories of Snakeycorp #2: Snaketonium By Juniverse Genre: Science Fiction Warning: Contains blood and gore. Plot Summary A much younger Professor Justin tells us about the horrific early history of Snaketonium , and the first test subject to receive it. This excerpt is from his personal journal in 1953, The year he invented Snaketonium. August 1, 1953 I've still been trying to get my Snaketonium formula just right. We've already tried prototypes on human test subjects. It seems like every time I mix a mutagenic compound with DNA, instead of mutagenic effects, the DNA gets damaged, causing cancer and eyeballs falling out. (Creepy, is it not?) The SSAM has always been closely watching us. Even in our sleep. (Creepy again!) They want 500 pounds of Snaketonium by this Fall. If we don't give it to them, they might turn us over to the police. Can do, I hope. August 5, 1953 I had a nightmare about being chased by former mutant test subjects through a rat maze. I sure hope that nobody escapes their containment chambers, or that nightmare might come true. The SSAM called me. They want me to send them 1 ton of Snaketonium by the end of this MONTH! Wow, I mean. Just wow. August 8, 1953 I was in the local village with my assistant, Dr. Potato, looking for some good trades. In the distance, on a hill, I could've sworn I saw a blue police booth materialize out of thin air. Two men stepped out: A really old man, looking about 90 and a younger looking man holding a screwdriver. Weird. I must've been hallucinating. The only problem is that Doctor Potato saw it too. August 12, 1953 It's been three years since I started perfecting this mutagenic compound, but I got a breakthrough. I think I need to use Diplutonium Triuranium instead of Quaduranium Arsenide. Time to pitch the idea to the SSAM and hope to be receiving the ingredients soon. August 15, 1953 My shipment of plutonium ore arrived in the mail today. Time to get working! The news that Snaketonium might just be completed this week has spread around the lab like a hurricane. As I sat in my private chemistry lab, I thought to myself about how this will change society and humanity itself. The SSAM will not be disappointed this time around! August 17, 1953 I was able to create a stable molecule of Snaketonium and put it in my atomic replicator as a blueprint. I was able to create a gallon of liquid Snaketonium. How many molecules would that be? I punch those numbers into my calculator and it makes a smiley face. Now that's what I call a lot of radioactive materials. According to my equations and other Science Stuff, this chemical should work. I'll eat my microscope if it doesn't! Do microscopes taste better with sugar or Science Stuff? Wow! I just thought of a new idea for an experiment! Anyway, there are a few test subjects who signed up for Snaketonium testing. They all seem pretty nervous. I hope to learn more about them, so I can decide who shall be my first patient. =Under Construction